


Double Problem

by tau_hua



Category: detective.
Genre: Angst, Blood, Choose Your Own Ending, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, K-pop References, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_hua/pseuds/tau_hua
Summary: Cho Minsoo stared in horror at the little thing in one of his palms, and in equal horror, at the one in the other. He needed to do something about both.





	Double Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic (kinda) on here. I hope you like it, and I hope for constructive criticism.
> 
> I don't know how tags work. 
> 
> Details:  
> This "fic" includes my own characters from which I formed a kpop group called detective. So it's kinda more like I didn't want to write their original story and just write fan fiction about them. 
> 
> This is kind of a Choose Your Own Ending fic. Not really though.

Cho Minsoo stared in horror at the little thing in one of his palms, and in equal horror, at the one in the other. He needed to do something about both. 

One was a pretty yellow flower petal. It had basically come from Jin Eungwoo, his (obviously) not reciprocated crush.  
Why did Eungwoo have to do this to him?

The other, a piece of candy. From his best friend. It had a small red heart attached, that read ‘i like u. :)’  
Why did Chunggie have to do this to him?

CHOOSE ONE:  
Right Hand: Next Chapter(2)  
Left Hand: Chapter 3


End file.
